Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a server, a server management system and a server management method.
Description of the Related Art
A server administrator normally manages more than one server. It would be a tremendous burden to the server administrator if he/she has to visit each server in person. Based on current technologies, the server administrator can manage several servers by operating a remote management computer which communicates with servers via an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI).
Since the IPMI still does not have any standard specifications for transmitting the custom file defined by the user, the OEM tools developed by different manufacturers are incompatible with each other. However, if a user would like to use a remote management computer to manage the servers manufactured by different manufacturers, the user need to use the OEM tools developed by different manufacturers for transmitting files between the servers manufactured by different manufacturers.